Who is Kathrine Uley?
by Doxxie22
Summary: Who is Kathrine Uley? She is the 16 year old sister of Sam Uley and the imprint of Jacob Black!   Oh and...She's a werewolf! :  Plz Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Katherine Uley? **

Wrote by: Katie E Black (Author)

Edited By: Vampire Lover 6787 (beta)

* * *

Chapter One!

My name is Katie Uley and I have lived with my dad Josh Uley since I  
was 10 years old or so I've was told and now that I'm 16 years old.

Now my dad's been acting strange not that he hasn't always been he's  
always going out late at night.

We live on the Makah Reservation we've  
been here for six years now my dad's been hanging out with a bunch of  
guys.

My dad's been distancing himself from me.

Today I was coming home from school I walked in our house and gasped everything was gone  
the house was a banded I walked into the kitchen and I noticed two  
letters near the stove.

One read "Katie" the other read "Sam Uley"  
Who's Sam? I opened my letter and it read.

Dearest Daughter,  
I know this may come as a shock but I can no longer care for  
you. You've begun your change and I have joined the elders of this  
tribe and they will not allow you to be a part of their tribe because  
you belong to another. Go to La Push find Sam Uley your brother he  
will help you give him the other letter. Leave and stay safe my  
Daughter know I did this to protect you, your brother will ashore that  
and know that I do Love you.  
Love,  
Dad

After I finished reading my letter I broke down and cried my dad  
didn't want me anymore.

He promised after mom died that he would take  
care of me.

Now he's sending me to my brother who I have never met.

I walked down to my room and all my things were packed which was only  
one duffel bag and on the top was a boat ticket to get to La Push.

It leave in an hour so I walked to the bathroom to get my tooth brush and  
hair brush I looked in mirror starring back at me was 5'11 sixteen  
year old girl with no one that loves her she saw her mother in her  
Chocolate brown hair ringlets flowing in soft curls down past middle  
of her back same light ivory skin but with bright emerald green eyes  
with bloodshot red eyes I looked exactly like my mother from my hair  
to my eye color. My father always told me I look exactly like her.

I looked down at myself and I didn't look sixteen more like twenty or so  
with curves to die for and my breasts well let just say they aren't  
small I have trouble finding bras in a 36 DD so I just wears sports  
bras less trouble and more conferable. I walked back to my bag and  
but my thing in and headed for the dock.

Three hours later and I'm in La Push with Sam's address and his letter  
in hand.

I look at the time and its 3:00 pm so I started walking to  
Sam's and it took me an hour to get there I took a deep breath and  
knocked on the door not two seconds past and a beautiful women opens  
the door put what caught my attention was the left side of her face  
was scared I quickly look away and meet her warm eyes she smiled

"Can I help?" she asked softy

"Yes I'm looking for Sam Uley?" I asked she  
smiled and waved me in

"He'll be back in a little bit you can wait if  
you want. Oh I'm Emily Sam's fiance." Emily said I smiled brightly at  
her and took her out stretched hand she gasped

"Hi I'm Katherine." I say she smiled and nodded I dropped my hand most people always snatch  
their hands away from me but Emily didn't.

I frowned and looked down I could feel something wet slide down my cheek I feel someone sit beside  
me

"Katherine what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned I wiped my tears  
away

"I'm sorry you're the first person who hasn't pulled away from me  
since I left the Makah res. The tribe their keep their distance from  
me." I rant I looked back down and blushed.

She nodded in understanding "I use to leave there, that's my family's tribe. Their  
stubborn old people" Emily laughs I giggled then the door opens an in  
walks a man with cropped black hair and black eyes he stops dead when  
he sees me.

Then he's eyes rest on Emily She gets up and walks over to  
him he looks so familiar but I can't place his face.

"Sam this is Katherine. She came to talk with you." Emily said he nodded he walks  
over to wear I'm sitting and offers his hand which I take. Sam gasps  
and looked me over like he just seen a ghost he looks my face over

"Katie is that you it can't be." Sam said I snatched my hand back

"How do you know my nickname? " I asked

"Because I'm the one who named you that before mom died giving birth to you. But the docs said you had  
died inside her." He mused

"Here this is yours." I said handing him  
the letter he takes it and opens it Emily had left to give us some  
privacy Sam was reading and pacing in front of me.

Then the next thing  
he's ripping the paper up.

He looks up and meets my confused eyes I held up my letter to him and  
he read it and he growled and he began to shake

"EMILY!" I yelled she  
ran in and looked to Sam she walked over and put a hand on his  
shoulder and he instantly calms.

"That bastard! He throws you out  
after he takes you from your own mother when he went to see mom she  
had you normally and he went into the nursery and took you and when  
the doc told her they couldn't find you mom had a seizure and die.

If he comes here or anywhere near you I will Kill him." Sam growled  
"Katie you're going to live with me and Emily now."Sam said calmly he  
walks over to me and hugs me I broke down and cried in his shirt Emily  
rubbing my back "Everything's going to be okay I promise." Sam said I  
nodded in his shirt Emily kissed my hair I looked up and smiled at  
them

"Thanks but I don't want to be a burden." I said as I got up

"None since your family we have an extra room it's yours." Emily said  
and she grabbed my bag and walked me down the hall where a king size  
bed and a desk sat

"Thanks for doing this." I said she smiled and left  
me to unpack I hung up my cloths in the dresser and walked out to the  
living room and sat on couch again Sam and Emily were in the kitchen  
talking in whispers they didn't hear me come in.

Sam came in and stopped when he saw me I just smiled he went and sat in his recliner  
and turn the TV on a football game I loved football the Gators were  
playing the Bulldogs and beating their ass's then the ref call a foul I  
screamed at the same time Sam did

"That so in." I said Sam looked at  
me shocked I sat back down and blushed

"Sorry" I mumbled he started  
laughing

"No its fine it just you're the only girl around here who  
like sports." Sam said proudly I shrugged and watched the game when  
the door opened and five big guy walked in I jumped up and ran to Sam  
and sat down in front of his feet and wrapped my arms around my legs  
these guy looked deadly like the others on the res back home.

I use to get beaten up by them at school they never said why.

I was shaking so bad Sam literally had to pick me up and sit me on his lap and rock me  
like a small child to get me to calm down I had my face hid in the  
crock of his neck

"Shh Katie it's alright the guys want hurt you if  
they do I'll kill them." Sam said I could feel them watching me I  
could feel Emily running over to me and stroking my hair motherly I  
whimpered

"Sam who's the girl?" one asked

"My baby sister. She scared  
of all of you so go to the kitchen where she can't see you." Sam  
demanded I heard loud feet moving

"Their in the Kitchen." Emily said I  
nodded and got off of Sam and sat in the corner of the room where it  
was safe

"Katie tell me why are you so scared of the guys?" Sam asked  
kneeling down to my level

"B-back at the res I got b-beaten by a group  
of tall and strong guys about the size of your friends they never tell  
me why just because.

Dad never let me go to the ER because all my  
broken bones would heal fast." I said tears flowing down my cheeks I  
was shaking now from anger

"No not again I have stay calm think about  
mom. Think about Mom looking beautiful in her white dress." I chanted  
the shaking stopped and gasps were herd I looked up and seven pairs of  
eyes stared in shock

"Sorry it happens a lot." I said looking down at  
my shaky hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is Katherine Uley? **

Wrote by: Katie E Black (Author)

Edited By: Vampire Lover 6787 (beta)

* * *

Caution this is very long :) lol

Chapter Two and more in one :)!

"She's close to turning Sam you know that right?" one  
of the boys asked

"Yes I know she's burning up." Emily said placing  
her hand on my forehead.

My body was aching I heard popping noises then  
I was lifted up and taken into the woods in a tenth of a second I  
didn't care I was hurting so bad.

"Go get the rest of the Pack NOW!"  
Sam yelled my back arched in the air.

"Sam?" I asked "Yeah baby sis?"Sam asked

"It hurts am I going to die?" I asked "No you are just  
changing I'll explain when your all better." Sam said

I hear running  
and then they stopped then I heard tearing I opened my heavy eyes and  
there a pack of wolves surrounding me. Then my eyes meet with deep  
brown eyes of a russet brown wolf and his eyes connected with mine. His  
eyes glazed over like he was seeing the sun for the first time then I  
heard furious growl ripped from the black wolf. That's when I busted  
out of my clothes and then I was on all fours then I hit the ground in  
exhaustion.

(Pack Thought are in **Bold**)

**"Katie? You okay?" Sam asked**

But I could hear him in my head but how?

"**Oh we can hear your thoughts through the pack mind so**  
**welcome to the pack little sis**." **Sam said proudly**

** "Thanks.**"** I said**  
to Sam I heard other voice's in my head from the others.

"W**ow now I ****can't hear your thought only when you speak to me." Sam said curiously**

"**Thank God I don't want no of you hearing me." I said "Hey bro how do**  
**I change back?" I asked**

** "Oh just think about your human body and calm**  
**down but wait let me go get you some cloths first you shredded your**  
**others when you phased." Sam said**

I nodded I looked down at myself and  
I saw big pure white fury feet. I dug my paw in the dirt I heard a  
wolfish laugh in front of me the same russet wolf was watching me with  
amusement

"**What it's weird to have big paw pal so shut up Jerk" I said**  
**angrily**

** "I'm sorry I know what you mean." A husky voice said** in my  
mind just then Sam came running in his human form with a green sports  
bra and a pair of girl short if I could blush as a wolf I would have.  
I took the cloth from my big brother and went to phase in privacy. I  
shifted back and put my clothes on.

(End of Pack Thoughts)

I looked down at my flat stomach to see abs wow I look hot. I walked back  
to nine males and one female at least I'm not the only female wolf  
here. I walked over to Sam and looked up at him

"So who's the alpha?"I asked curious

"Me. And this is Jacob Black my second in command."  
Sam said he placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder

"So his is your beta  
correct?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you Jacob I'm  
Katherine Uley but you can call me Katie if you like it's easier." I  
offered

He smiled brightly and shook my hand I meet the rest Paul,  
Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth which I found out was Leah's little Brother.  
Leah's the other female in the Pack then I meet the rest everyone was  
very nice Leah and I got along instantly everyone of the guys looked  
shocked but it was like we've been friends forever.

"It's nice to have  
another girl in the pack." Leah said happily I smiled

"Glad I could help." I said happily

She giggled at me the guys were looking at us  
like we had two heads Leah and I looked at them.

"What?" Leah and I said in unison.

"Nothing just Leah usually doesn't take so well with  
new people." Sam said

"Oh shut up I like Katie she's different." Leah  
said I looked down at my feet yeah different a freak even to my new  
life.

"Katie you okay?" Jacob asked worried Leah walked up to me and  
hugged me.

"Welcome sis." Leah whispered in my ear even though the guys  
could still hear her.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her back we broke  
apart and started walking back to Sam and Emily's place I haven't  
looked into Jacobs eyes yet since I phased why am I thinking about him?  
I looked at the ground the whole time I could feel Jacobs eyes on me.

"What are-" I cut myself off and meet warm brown eyes then the world  
stopped and there was no one but me and Jacob. He was glowing I  
couldn't take my eyes off of him. Then I broke away then everything  
came back I backed away from the pack I was so confused I ran back  
into the forest but then ocean sent hit my nostrils so turned left and  
came to a beach it wasn't far from Sam's house. I walked down on the  
sand until I came to a fallen drifter wood tree and sat down. I don't  
know how long I sat there maybe an hour or two I smelled my brother  
walking over to me but he wasn't alone. Jacob trailed behind him I  
growled at Jacob and he stopped he looked hurt when I growled at him.

"Jake you should let me talk to her she confused and doesn't  
understand what's going on she's scared go back to the others we will  
be there in a little bit." Sam said

Jake heisted but then nodded and  
left. Sam walked over to me and sat down by me I looked up at him.

"Sorry for running and growling at him like you said I'm scared." I  
confessed I looked down at my bare feet.

I felt Sam pull me into his  
chest and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay I understand and you  
just experienced imprinting." Sam said that's when he told me about  
when he dated Leah and when he meet Emily and imprinted on her and  
broke Leah's heart I was mad when he told about hurting Leah and what  
was bad was that Emily's, Leah's cousin almost sisters. But what was  
the bravest and good hearted was when Leah gave her blessing to Emily  
and Sam to be together because she wanted them to be happy.

"She's a good person." I said

"Yeah the Leah you meet today that was the old  
Leah. I haven't seen that side of her in a long time. So yeah it  
shocked me and the others to see her like that because after what  
happened she has been nothing but bitter and hateful to the pack  
because you know we can hear her thoughts and she hates that but lucky  
for you we can't hear you unless you want us to see them." Sam said

Then he told me what happened today that Jacob and I imprinted on each  
other it was a lot to take in. After he told me I was in shock I  
didn't want to burden a guy who doesn't even know me to have to be  
with me just because I'm his imprint.

"He must hate me." I thought out  
loud Sam's head snapped up and looked straight into my eyes.

"No why would you think that?" Sam asked

"Because I'm just a burden to him  
dead weight not just to him but to you and Emily you shouldn't have to  
deal with me just because my own farther didn't want to deal with my  
change." I said

"No you will not ever talk like that do you understand  
I love you and Emily loves you the pack loves you why can't you see  
that. And I'm not going to loss you again." Sam said fatherly.

I nodded and we headed back to his house when we got there the pack was eating.  
Emily had two full plates of food for Sam and I.

I smiled and walked  
over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Sis. But could you save mine for  
later I'm not hungry I'll be in my room if you need me." I said I  
hugged Leah and said goodnight to the guys I dare not look at Jacob  
who was watching me walk down the hall. I went to my room and crawled  
in my bed and laid on my back and looked at my ceiling I was thinking  
about my dad and the guys who use to beat me. I was shaking with anger  
I didn't want to phase in here so I ran out the house the pack was  
calling out to me but Sam held them back I stripped my cloth and throw  
them on the ground just in time I phased into my wolf form and sat  
where I was. I heard one set of footsteps I growled because I knew who  
it was I looked up and there was Jacob with my cloth and a piece of  
rope I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh. I was going to show you  
how to tie your cloth on your leg with this leather cord when you phase." Jacob said he  
walked over to me.

"Can I?" he asked I nodded I held out my right hind  
leg and he tied it on.

"When you're in your human form you do the same  
before you phase it want brake the leather if you do it right." He said I  
stood and licked his cheek I laid my head on his shoulder he petted my  
head. I backed away from him and walked deeper into the woods and  
shifted and changed into my cloth and walked back to where he was.  
Jacob smiled brightly at me I smiled crookedly at him when I got to  
him I had to look up because he was a lot more taller than me he had  
to of be at least 7-8'11 feet tall he made me feel small.

"Thanks I'm sorry about before it's just a lot to take in." I said he nodded and  
raised his hand I flinched and closed my eyes I waited for the impact  
to hit my face but it never came my eyes snapped open and looked into  
Jacobs hurt filled eyes he dropped his hand.

I felt horrible "I'm sorry." I whispered ashamed then I did the only thing I could I ran  
from him I ended up back in my new room with the door locked. I went  
and sat on my new bed thinking about Jacob I've done nothing but hurt  
him since I came here. I sniffled I hadn't realized I had been crying  
I wiped my tears away angrily. I took a shaky breath and got up and  
went to my closet and pulled out a green polo shirt and jean shorts. I  
got dressed and unlocked my door and stepped out and I tip toed down  
the hall so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

I heard Emily's and Sam's heavy  
breathing so I knew they were asleep I looked at the clock and it was  
past two thirty at night. I walked outside and sat on the porch I  
looked at the stars it was so beautiful out. Not long I saw the sun  
rising over the sky. I hadn't realized I had stay here all night I  
heard footsteps walking up to the porch I looked up and meet the eyes  
of the pack they stopped when they saw me. I waved and smiled  
crookedly they smiled and paced me. And walked inside Jacob waited for  
the others to go inside before he sat next to me on the porch. I  
watched him from the corner of my eyes he was watching my face.

"What?"I asked nervously looking down at my feet and blushing

"Nothing I wanted to apologize for yesterday for scaring you." Jacob said

"Please don't apologize it was me. I was scared you were going to hit me and I  
was upset because I hurt you." I said he looked shocked and angry

"Why did you think I would hit you?" Jacob asked

"Oh and call me Jake."Jake said I giggled "Sorry. I've been bullied and beaten by guys that  
look like your size and they all have the same russet skin and black  
hair like you and the rest of the pack." I confessed he let out a  
dangerous growl ripe from deep in his chest

"The Makah pack." Jake  
said angrily I nodded Jake was shaking angrily I got up and stood in  
front of him he had his eyes closed and trying to calm his self I got  
in between his legs hugging him which he then calmed and hugged me  
back I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Jake you okay now please for  
me let it go I want to put it in the past okay?" I asked

He looked up  
at me and smiled and nodded I kissed his head and froze not realizing  
what I did.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that." I said sheepishly I  
smiled

"No its fine I'm not mad." Jake said we broke away I started  
walking to the beach but Jake grabbed my hand.

"Where you think you're going?" he asked playfully

"The beach." I said he shook his head

"No you're going to eat first because you haven't eaten in two days and  
you have circles under your eyes come on." Jake said I followed him  
inside to the kitchen. All the guys were eating Emily walked up to me  
and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked worried I smiled

"Yeah sorry I worried you." I said guilty she shook her head she walked back to the  
kitchen and came back with a full plate of food. I saw Jake the corner  
of my eyes sitting between Quil and Embry. I walked back outside and  
eat quietly I heard the steps creak next to me. I looked to find Leah  
with a plate in her lap and eating I smiled at her and nudged her  
shoulder playfully and she did the same.

We giggled "Hey we should all  
go shopping. I know I need new clothes because all the rest of mine  
are shredded. Emily and Kim could come with us too." Leah said

"Um I don't have any money for cloths-" I was broke off "Actually dad sent  
set up a bank account for you and his sending money to it ever month  
Intel your eighteen." Sam said appearing from behind me

"Oh. So is it alright if I go?" I asked Sam "Sure take Emily with  
you." Sam said I nodded

"Hey Sam do you know anyone who sells used  
cars?" I asked Sam looked shocked

"Yeah Ralph has and old Classic  
Mustang for sale it just needs to be fixed up. Jake's good with cars-"  
I cut him off

"No need. I use to remodel old cars to make them look new  
so I'm good but if Jake would like to help me its fine." I said Sam  
and a very shocked Jacob stood in front of me.

"Jake do you think you  
could call Ralph and see if he would sell it to me while I go with the  
girls?" I asked

"Sure, sure have fun. Get a cell while you're  
shopping." Jacob said

"okay. And thanks." I said I walked over hugging  
Jake and kissed his cheek. I looked up and saw I shocked Jacob I  
blushed and walked to where Leah and Emily were waiting by a Black  
SUV. I got in the back Emily got in the driver side and the ignition  
came to life Leah got in the back with me.

"So we just have to pick Kim up and we can go." Emily said I nodded; we picked up a girl who  
was as beautiful as Leah and Emily who all have the traditional Black  
hair which as for me have chocolate Brown hair. Kim was very friendly

"So Katie where did you live before?" Kim asked politely

"Um the Makah Rez." I said I looked out the window

"So where are we going first?"  
Leah asked changing the subject I loved her for that.

"First if you don't mind stopping by the bank and let me get some money out. If you  
don't mind Emily?" I asked

"No not at all." Emily assured me I smiled  
crookedly at her after a got money for the Car and Cloths to buy we  
went to the Port Angeles Mall to shop for cloth I bought ten pairs of  
Jean. And ten pairs of shorts and ten sports bra and tanks. And a pair  
of brown flip flop and a pair of sneakers and I paid for my things and  
toke them to the car and locked it back and went back to the girls who  
were still shopping. When I got to them I saw a Man with baggy clothes  
talking nasty to Emily and he had his hand on her arm. I walked over  
to Emily and took the guys arm from its place on Emily and squeezed I  
heard an audible crunch.

"I think you owe my sister an apology don't  
you think?" I spat in his ear he flinched back.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry Ma'am  
for being rude." He whimpered

"Now don't let me see you around her  
again." I threatened he nodded furiously and I let go of him and he  
ran off like a scared rabbit I turned around and faced the girls

"Emily are you okay did he hurt you?" I asked looking at her bruised  
arm.

"I'll be fine can't say the same for that guy. Thanks for that it  
was assume I've never seen calm self control besides Jacob before."  
Emily said

"Yeah I couldn't do anything I would have killed him." Leah  
said

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." I said the  
girls giggled we finished shopping and left we made it back to La Push  
we dropped Kim off and Leah at their houses. Emily and I made it home  
to find Sam and Jake waiting on the porch for us. Emily got out and  
grabbed her things which Sam took from her and brought them inside he  
hadn't notice Emily's arm yet. I grabbed my bags and headed for the  
door but was blocked by Jake who grabbed all my bags and took them to  
my room I followed behind him mutely I was waiting for the yelling to  
start. I put my things away while Jake watched from my bed where he  
was laying down with his hands behind his head watching me fold and  
hang up my clothes. I giggled

"Find anything interesting?" I teased after I finished putting my  
clothes away and starred down at him.

"You." Jake whispered I blushed  
before I could say anything I heard yelling I ran out the room to the  
kitchen

"Emily tell me what happened to your arm did Katherine do  
that?" Sam asked furious when he saw me he looked at me with hate in  
his eyes I flinched away from him and ran into Jake.

"No! She has an amazing self control. There was this guy who was harassing me and  
calling me names then he grabbed my arm and that's when Katie showed  
up and grabbed the guy by the arm and threatened him and made him  
apologize to me. And she broke his arm and like I said she has amazing  
self control that would give you a run for your money." Emily defended  
me. I was shaking from fear by the time she had started Jake had pulled  
me into his chest protectively

"I'm so sorry Katie I jumped the gun  
can you forgive me?" Sam asked I nodded and ran into his arms and  
hugged him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when the man arrived I was at the  
car I want let anyone else hurt you again Emily." I said

"It could have happened anywhere's so don't blame yourself and Sam shouldn't  
have blamed you." Emily said

I went back to Jake he was starring at  
Sam with anger and he was shaking violently I grabbed his face and  
forced him to look at me his face softened when they landed on my face

"Let it go. You would have thought the same thing." I said Jake nodded  
and kissed my head. He looked back to Sam and smiled apologetically  
"Sam can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jake asked I looked from  
him to my brother.

"No fighting!" Emily and I said in unison we smiled  
at each other.

"We won't we're just going to talk promise k?" Jake  
asked I nodded he kissed my head as he past. Watching as him and Sam  
went outside away from ear shot so I couldn't hear what they were  
saying.

"Katie? Ralph's on the phone about the car." Emily called I  
walked over to her and took the phone.

"Hello?" I answered "Hi is this  
Katie?" I gruff voice asked

"Yes this is she." I said politely "Oh did  
you still want to buy the Mustang?" Ralph asked.

"Yes I would." I said  
"Good Jake knows where I live and you can get him to help you. Come  
around 9:00 a.m." He said then the line went dead before I could  
answer right then Jake walked in with a big smile on his face and my  
brother walked in and looked pissed.

"Hey Jacob can you take me to  
Ralph's tomorrow at nine in the morning he called and said to come  
by." I called

"Sure, sure. No problem I want to check it out before you  
by it." Jake said I was going to argue but just let it drop.

"K. Well I'm going to patrol tonight so see you in the morning." I called and  
walked to the forest in front of the house and stripped and tied my  
cloths to my ankle like Jake showed me and phased. Sam showed me how  
to patrol and what alarming calls to use in case of trouble.

I was patrolling north of the rez; when I heard growls so I walked behind a  
bush to see what it was and came across a mother wolf and her pup who  
was hiding behind a boulder while the mother was fighting off a Brown  
grizzle bear. Who was trying to get to the pup; so I jumped in when he  
past the mother.

And stood protectively in front of the pups and  
growled I was four times bigger than the bear. He backed away slowly  
from me when I snapped my teeth at him he ran off. I looked down when I  
felt something at my paws the pup was licking me. I looked to where  
the mother was and she had crashed on the ground hurt and bleeding she  
was maybe two times smaller than myself.

I walked over to her and she  
looked up at me and meet my eyes hers were the same color as mine. She  
whimpered at me scared I would hurt her I walked over to her and  
licked her she relaxed after that. She looked to her pup then back to  
me. The mother wolf was a beautiful dark grey but the pup was the same  
color as me and same eyes to. The puppy walked to its mom and licked  
her I couldn't move her in this form. So I phased to my human form and  
put my cloths back on. I looked to the mother she growled at me.

"Shhgirl it's me look at my eyes." I whispered softly she did and barked  
happily at me I smiled and patted her head and I picked her up and  
started walking to Sam's house the pup followed close to my feet when  
I made it to the door I kicked it opened and the guys were sitting on  
the couch they jumped up when they saw me the mother growled at them.

"Guys I need you to go into the kitchen. Hey Jake get me a first aid  
kit please." I called after they left I carefully laid the wolf down  
on the floor she whimpered.

"Shh I'll take care of you no one will hurt  
you." I said softly and patted her head she laid her head on my lap.

The pup curled up to my leg the wolf's head snapped up when she heard  
loud footsteps coming at me she growled threatening at whoever it was

"Here Katie there large bandages in there." Jake said

"Thanks could you get me a bowl of water for her?" I asked I looked up at Jake he  
nodded and left by time he came back I had the wolf wounds cleaned and  
bandaged I took the bowl from Jake and placed it by the wolf who  
gulped it down. I took the empty bowl from her and placed it on the  
table I went sat back down beside her head which she placed on my lap  
the pup started suckling milk from mom and I absently ran my finger  
through her fur. The wolf started purring happily.

"So how she get hurt?" Seth asked me out of the blue I hadn't notice the guys watching  
me from the sofa.

"A big brown bear was trying to get to her pups and  
she got hurt trying to protect her them; so I stepped in when the bear  
dodged and went to the pup as soon as he saw me he stopped and I  
growled and snapped at him and he ran off. So I had to phase to get  
her here or she would have bleed to death." I explained I looked down  
and meet blue eyes of the wolf.

"I'm going to have to give you a name  
until you get better how about beautiful?" I asked the wolf she  
snorted disapprovingly.

"Okay how about Maggie I like that name?" I  
asked she wagged her tail happily the guys laughed

"Maggie it is. Can I name your babies?" I asked she nodded like she understood and licked  
my cheek.

"She's a girl so how about Allie it means sweet." I asked she  
nodded her big head.

"She doesn't understand you." Paul said Maggie  
growled at him and snapped her teeth.

"Yes she does. She is no  
different than us." I defended I fell asleep curled up to Maggie with  
Allie curled into my chest I felt something shaking me and a furious  
growl by my ear then I felt a massive head being laid on my waist

"Katie get up before I throw that wolf into the wall." Jake threatened

"No you will not I will kick your ass if you do." I said I got up and  
laid Allie and Spuddie next to thier mother.

"Maggie be good I'll be back in an hour.  
Don't bite no one be nice to Emily she's going to feed you while I'm  
gone." I said she nodded and I kissed her head I straightened my back  
up and heard a popping sound.

"You okay?"Jake I looked to Jake who was  
leaning on the front door frame with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah you ready let's go." I said as soon as we were in Jakes Rabbit  
we were off.

"I'm very impressed; you did a great job fixing up the  
rabbit." I complemented smiling at Jake who muttered a "Thanks." And  
then blushed if that was possible to believe with Jake I smiled I  
looked into my seat mirror and my hair was a mess so I took it out of  
its messy bun and it fell in ringlets down my back I could feel Jake  
watching me I blushed and started braiding my hair in a French braid.

"Okay we're here." Jake said cutting the engine and getting out and  
coming to my door before I could open it and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I whispered softly we meet with Ralph and he showed us the car  
it was in very good condition the engine was brand new Ralph just  
installed it so it goes about 180 mph all I had to do was redo the  
frame and install a CD player other than that it's all in great  
working condition. I paid Ralph $15,000.00 my bastard father sent me  
and bought my car it was worth it.

I've never got anything for myself  
I've always had to pay bills and buy dad beer when he'd demand it. And  
I always had to get my clothes from the Makah Rez residents  
hand-me-done because my dad wouldn't buy me any clothes. Jake was  
following behind me I headed for Jakes house to put it in his garage  
so we could start working on it. I waved at Billy where he was sitting  
in his wheel chair on the porch he waved back as I past I parked in  
Jake's Garage.

I cut the engine off and put my keys in my pocket and  
walked up to the front porch passing Jake on the way I walked up to  
Billy who had his arms opened to me. I always hugged him when I saw  
him "Hey Billy how your day so far?" I asked he laughed

"Good. So I hear you found a mother wolf and her pups. How are they?" Billy asked I  
smiled

"Good the mothers healing from the bear attack and the pups are  
playful as a pups can be. Emily's taking care of them." I said he  
nodded Billy started rolling himself in the house I followed behind  
him with Jacob right on my heels. I slipped my flip flops off at the  
door and walked over to the couch and laid my body on it covering my  
face with my arm. I felt my feet being laid on someone's lap I smiled  
knowing who it was.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Jake he started  
rubbing my small feet in his big hands.

"He's in the Kitchen reading  
the news paper." Jake said

Jake and I remodeled my car we redone the body and painted it. My  
Favorite color is dark blue so we painted it night sky blue it almost  
made it look black. Jake was great with helping me. He still hadn't  
told me what him and Sam talked about before and I didn't push it I  
knew if he wanted to tell me he would when he was ready. It's been two  
months since I found the wolfs. Last month I reintroduced them back  
into the wild. But they stay close to rez so I had Sam talk with the  
tribe council to warm the people on the rez to not shot them if they  
showed up. And they all agreed.

Today I was going to start my junior  
year of High School lucky for me I was a straight A student on Makah  
res that was another reason for all the hate I got for being smarter  
than they were. I wouldn't be alone at school Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul,  
Jared and Seth would be going to the same High School as me. Jake,  
Quil, and Embry are all juniors too.

Paul and Jared are senior  
graduating this year. Seth was a freshman. I was heading towards Jakes  
house when I pulled up he was waiting on the porch I got out and  
walked up to him I notice he had on old faded blue Jean with an old  
hole in his right knee and black sneakers and a black tee shirt I  
notice this as he stood up throwing his backpack over his left  
shoulder and started walking towards me.

I smiled as he gave me a  
gentle huge and a kiss on the forehead it didn't surprise me as I  
hugged him back it was normal for us the whole imprint thing didn't  
really bother me I knew we were just friend he never said any  
different from what I could tell. But I knew I wish we were more I  
loved him I just wish I could be good enough for him. As we walked to  
my car I kept my head down.

"Katie you okay?" Jake asked concerned I  
nodded I took a deep calming breath to try to calm my emotion so Jake  
wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. Do you want to drive to school?" I asked  
"Sure!" Jake said excitedly I giggled at him and he smirked back at  
me. I threw him the keys and got in the passenger seat. Jake slide  
into the driver's seat and through his bag in the back next to mine.  
We started driving to the school I had my forehead pressed to my door  
window.

"Katie, are you sure you okay?" Jake asked

"yeah just nervous I guess." I lied Jake parked the car and turned to get our bags and  
got out he had my door opened before I could do it myself.

"Thanks handsome." I teased I smiled brightly at me.

"You're welcome  
beautiful." Jake teased back I knew he was joking but I still blushed  
bright red.

"Oh! I didn't know Kim goes here." I said as I spotted her  
and Jared walking to the office.

"Yeah she's a junior too."Jake  
muttered I nodded after we got our schedules we I noticed I only had  
to classes with Jake English and gym. Jake noticed to he had a frown  
on his beautiful face.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch." I said as I  
walked to my first period Science class I noticed as I walked down the  
hall all the boys were staring at me I blushed when I got to a large  
empty table I sat covering my face with my hands.

"Bad day?" a friendly  
voice asked I looked up and meet familiar brown eyes.

"Hi Seth no just  
nervous I guess." I muttered Seth sat next to my desk smiling brightly  
at me I smiled crookedly in turn

"You know my friend Edward smiles exactly like that." Seth said mostly  
to himself.

"is it bad?" I asked worried.

"no not at all." Seth assured  
me the teacher chose that moment to walk in the door I noticed  
everyone here was Quileute I felt out of place with my light russet  
skin and emerald green eyes.

"Oh I see we have a new addition would you  
car to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked I nodded blushing I  
stood and everyone gasped at my height even the teacher.

"Hi my name is  
Katherine Uley but everyone calls me Katie." I explained as I sat back  
down crossing my arms together Seth saw how tense I was and started  
rubbing my back in a comforting gesture. I sighed and gave small half  
smile after that everyone in the class kept staring at me. Seth glared  
at whoever he caught staring for too long.

After my first period class  
the day past really fast Seth was in all the advanced classes with me.  
Here I only had five periods three of which were my advanced classes  
Science, Math and Spanish which I was fluent in. So it wasn't too hard  
because I already studied them at my old school. Then the other my two  
last periods were with Jake which I was thankful for I missed him I  
had Art/ wood crafting for my fourth period which I loved and then gym  
which was just as fun. I had lunch before Art. As I walked with Seth  
out of third period we were almost at the two double-doors that lead  
to the Lunch room.

When I felt a arm wrapped around my shoulder I  
looked to see who it was and it was the boy from second period class  
who keep starring at me he had blue eyes and brown hair and tanned  
skin lighter than Jakes but darker than mine.

"Your Katherine right  
welcome to the Rez I'm Quinn." He said huskily I cringed.

"it's Katie  
actually." I whispered shyly I felt someone pulling me out of Quinn's  
hold and into their arms.

"Hands off Quinn. This is Sam Uley's sister."  
Embry Growled.

I looked up from Embry's Chest and saw Quinn flinch and  
back away holding his hand up in surrender and all but ran down the  
hall.

"Thanks." I whispered pulling away from his hold on me and walked  
into the Cafeteria to where Jake was being held by Paul and Jared he  
looked ready to kill I walked over to him and cupped his cheek in my  
hand Jake relaxed as soon as he felt me skin on his face and the guys  
released Jacob from their hold. I dropped my hand back to my side.  
Jake grabbed me and hugged me like I was going to disappear I giggled

"Jake I'm fine your squashing me." I said giggling after lunch Jake  
and Quill, Embry, me Walked to Art class I was glad the guys were in  
this class with me. We sat down at a four chair table. The teacher  
smiled warmly at me and frowned at who I was sitting with.

"I hope you three don't disrupt my class like last time." Mrs. Gregory said curtly  
I grimaced I turned my eyes on the boys who shrugged then smirked. I  
glared and they flinched I turned back to the teacher and smiled shyly

"No ma'am they won't or they'll have me to deal with want you boys?" I  
threatened I turned my glair at them they flinched again and nodded  
furiously

"Good. Now let's begin I want everyone to get a blank sheet of white  
paper from my desk and a black chalk pencil. Wow Ms. Uley has her own  
sketch pad and pencil." Mrs. Gregory appraised.

I ducked my head and  
blushed I flipped through my drawings I heard someone come up behind  
me I turned to see Mrs. Gregory looking over my shoulder looked down  
and blushed I had stopped at the page I had drew of my dachshund  
Maggie who I named my wolf after.

She was laying on my stomach curled in ball sleeping. And I was laying on my back on the sand at the Makah Beach.

I had my hair flipped out above my head the sun was setting. I looked back up to see

Mrs. Gregory with shock look on her face.

"Katherine this is beautiful  
you captured the land and the emotions of the animal and you." She  
gushed I blushed.

"Thanks I was just doodling." I explained she frowned  
at me but she shrugged it off and walked to the other students who  
were all staring at me with hatred and jealousy I looked back at the  
picture again.

"Maggie." I whispered brokenly I felt my eyes water I  
closed them shut and leaned back in my chair. I felt a presence beside  
me I looked up to see Jake looking down at me with such sadness it  
broke my heart I but on I fake smile I patted the chair next to me. He  
sat down not before kissing my head I blushed I flipped through my pad  
and found a blank page. I started sketching blindly when I looked down  
it was a girl on the ground with her dead dog in her arms and four  
tanned boys surrounding her she had bruises on her arms and face. You  
could see the boys were laughing my face paled at the drawing I shut  
my pad and stuffed it in my bag not before Jake saw. I put my head in  
my hands and sobbed pathetically.

"Katherine what wrong? Do you need  
to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Gregory asked I nodded mutely.

"You can go  
ahead I hope you feel better draw me a picture for you grade for  
homework." She whispered rubbing my back I nodded and grabbing my bag  
I rushed out of the class. I didn't go to the office I left and headed  
for the forest I stripped my clothes off and stuffed them in my bag  
and phased. I grabbed my bag in my mussel and started for the beach.  
There was no one in my head so I knew I was alone to my thought but  
they can't hear me anyways. Once I got to the beach I phased back and  
phased I threw my close on and hide my bag behind a bush near the  
beach I walked out and headed up to the cliff were I heard the guys  
like to cliff dive. I sat on the ledge looking out over the beach. I  
don't know how long I stayed there Intel I heard footsteps stopping  
behind me.

"You know I always wonder if I was every meant to exist." I  
said not turning around.

"Don't you every say that again. It wasn't  
your fault Maggie was killed it was the Makah's they are sick." Jake  
yelled angrily I sighed I felt him sit behind me placing his legs on  
either side of my thighs he pulled me into his chest I sighed.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach I placed my hands on top of his I  
laid my head back so I could look up into Jakes face we stared at each  
other for a while I saw in his eyes what he felt for me even though I  
heard it in his mind every time we phased Love and adoration was what  
I saw and I'm sure mine reflected the same thing because I was deeply  
and hopelessly in Love with this Man.

"Katherine I love you more than  
anything in this world." Jake whispered lovingly I blinked the tears  
away.

"If you don't fee- " I broke him off by smashing my lips to his  
he didn't hesitate as he grabbed the back of my head in his hands and  
pushing me closer to him I moaned into his mouth we broke away to  
breath I smiled.

"I love you too Jacob always I'm your as long as  
you'll have me my Love." I declared his breath hitched.

"Always I'll never let you go I'll die before I let you go." He vowed I kissed him  
chastely.

"I want to tell you how Maggie died please don't laugh but I  
loved my dog she was everything to me, My friend and baby then she was  
taken from me by hatred I was walking her on the beach we were almost  
home when they cornered me I stood my ground in front of Maggie I was  
still Human so my change hadn't surfaced which you know so I was  
fragile still they punched and slapped me then before they could do  
anymore to me, Maggie Protected me from anymore harm but she was no  
match for four Wolfs they sn…snapped her neck and threw her body at me  
I caught her be…before she hit the ground. I looked down at my brave  
girl who starred up at me whimpering then she licked my cheek for the  
last time then she went limp in my arms the boys were all laughing I  
looked up at them with hatred I had for them I don't know how but they  
fell to their knees in pain that's then I ran home. Two weeks after  
that I was sent here." I finished sniffling Jake was rocking me like a  
small child in his arms.

"It's all going to be okay now Katie no one  
will ever hurt you again." Jake soothed I hope he was right but I had  
I bad feeling that something big was coming I just didn't know what.

**Note from beta:I'm sorry I was unable to edit this because of it's length but here you go :) WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT (:**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Author Note

Authurs Note:

Hey everybody I wanted to let you all know that my stories are under reconstruction.

I made a couple of mistake and I working on fixing them so bear with me.

I'm still learning how to use the Fanfiction document and updates.

I've got them figured out now.

I apologize for messing up the stories but as I said before I'm just learning how to use the Fanfiction document and such.

Please just be patient I'll have everything fixed and up-to-date as soon as I can. Again I'm so sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is Katherine Uley?**

Wrote & Edited by: Katie E Black (Author)

* * *

Two month has passed since mine and Jake's 'talk' on the cliff.

Our relationship progressed more after our talk, much to Sam's dislike. Sam's like any big brother he's very protective of his baby sister. He doesn't like seeing his little sister making out with her boyfriend/Soul mate.

Jake's been really great about taking things slow, we're just now holding hands and kissing right now. I'm scared to tell you the truth; I'm scared because I never thought I would find someone who could love me as much as Jake does and I him, his everything to me.

Jake's been overly protective around me since I told him about what I had to go through when I lived on the Makah Res.

I finally got to meet the Cullen's and Bella. I know Jake still loves Bella in some way even though he's told me hundreds of time's that he doesn't but when you've loved someone they leave a piece of themselves in your heart and there will always be a piece of him that still loves Bella. And I'm okay with that because I know Jake loves me more. I know she hurt him in the past I can't hate her for it because I wouldn't have my Jake if she didn't. Now that she a Vampire doesn't mean she not still his best friend. Bella's just a little more graceful; And a lot more durable now than she used to be.

Sam and the Cullen's have created a new treaty since they had to get permission to change Bella when she was dying from Cancer (In my story Bella has Cancer sorry:| so she and Jake can still be friends.) Bella's self-control is amazing it seems human blood doesn't affect her like other newborn Vamps do. We've became really good friends, she confessed to me that she happy for us.

"So are you and Bells going somewhere later today?" Jake asked me as I was reading 'Weather Heights' that Bella lent to me.

I marked my place so I could look into Jake's worried face.

"Um we were going shopping with Alice today later why?" I asked

"No reason just be careful and take your cell with you. Tell Bells hi for me and the pixy leech." Jake said smirking knowing I hated him using that word.

"Her name is Alice. Jacob." I snapped

"I know Baby I'm sorry. You're so cute when your Mad." he teased kissing my cheek making me blush I pushed him playfully on the arm. Even though I'm a werewolf too Jake was still a lot stronger than me, he fell off the couch dramatically making me giggle at his antics. Jake smile cheekily at me then lunged tickling my side I squealed and giggled until my sides hurt.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried giggling time seemed to stand still as he froze looking into my eyes then my lips. Before long our lips connected into a fierce kiss my hands were dug deep into his shaggy hair pulling on it softly making him moan. His hands were rested on my hip stroking a sliver of skin that peaked out from my tank top. Making me moan into his mouth which left Jake enough time to thrust his tongue into my mouth were our tongues began to battle he won of course.

'Cough…Cough' someone coughed we broke away to see Quil and Embry grinning like the idiots they were.

"Jake man stop sucking face we got patrol soon." Quil teased I blushed

"Get out of my house!" Jake roared as his helped me up from his bed standing in front of me protectively I rubbed his tense back trying to calm him some. Feeling the raw power ripple under my fingers as Jake relaxed.

"Whatever man." They teased walking out the front door on their way Jake turned around facing me. I squealed as Jake lifted me in his arm wrapping my legs around his waist on instinct. Jake smirked up at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He nipped at my bottom lip then crushed his lips to mine I broke away breathlessly resting my head against his.

"I love you Jake." I breathed starring into his eyes adoration and Love shined into his in them as he gazed into my own.

"As I love you My Katie." he said meaning every word.

"How about this one?" Alice asked as she held a blue sweater dress up to Bella. I giggled at Bella's grimace.

"Bella please." Alice pouted Alice had dragged me away from Jake an hour earlier and forced Bella and I to endure the torture that is Alice obsession with clothes.

"Here" I said trying to be helpful handing Bella.

Showing her a cute black leggings to go with her dress. She excepted with a sigh Alice smiled. Bella came out minutes later looking beautiful in her outfit she was actually smiling.

"It's cute and I love that I don't have to wear it like a dress." She said thoughtfully.

"Okay now Katie you try this." Alice ordered as she shoved me into a dressing-room throwing clothes at me.

"Okay Alice she's not a rag doll." Bella snapped once the drapes were clothes. I slipped on emerald green sundress slipping on the brown trench coat and Mary-Jane's. I walked out Alice smiled looking proud Bella smiled giving the okay I nodded.

After we finished shopping the girls dropped me off at the treaty line.

I only had three bags so I walked home. I was heading down the dirt road that headed to my house when a car pulled up beside me.

"Need a ride beautiful?" A familiar husky voice asked I blushed smiling coyly

"My boyfriend might not like that. He's very protective of me." I said leaning into the car widow of Jakes Rabbit.

"Really now. I could probably take him." Jake teased

"I don't know he's a really big guy." I smiled

Jacob's lips touched mine in a chaste kiss.

"I missed you today." Jake said softly I smiled as I got into the passenger side.

"I missed you too. Oh I got you some new shorts and shirts. And I got you a new pair of Black Nike Tennis shoes you like." I said handing him the biggest bag I had. He took it put it in the back seat.

"Thank you. I wish you hadn't. I could have went and bought them." Jake said

"I know. But they were running a sale. If it makes you feel better just pay me back." I said rubbing his arms soothingly knowing he was funny about people spending money on him.

"I think I'll pay you back by taking you to dinner Friday and whatever else you want to do." Jake said kissing my cheek

"So is this you asking me out on a date?" I teased

"Yep. So will you please go on a date with me Katie?" Jacob asked sweetly

"Yes. I would love to." I said

**~AT Jacob's House~**

Once I was in Jake's house I greeted Billy who was watching the game on TV.

"Hey, Billy." I said as hugged him. He paused the game.

"Hey, Katie how was the shopping trip?" Billy asked

"It was okay. I got an outfit and dinner for You, Me and Jake to eat tonight. Sam and Emily went out to dinner tonight and I didn't want to eat alone." I said before he could protest

"Okay I can't argue with that. You can stay the night here if you want to. But no funny business I'm not ready to be grandpa." Billy said half teased half serous

"Dad!" Jake said embarrassed I giggled. It was funny to see Jacob all flustered and embarrassed. I walked into the kitchen after picking up the bag that had all the food in it. I set the three plates out on the table. I set three wooden spoons out beside the plates I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked and kissed Jake on the lips once he bent down.

"Alright. What we eating?" Jake asked once he broke away from me. I pointed out each plate one was 'bourbon chicken', 'White rice' for the Bourbon Chicken. And the other was 'chicken and rice' that I knew Billy liked. After we got our plate filled with food we went into the living room.

We ate and watched the game.

Once all the food was eaten thanks to Jacob and his bottomless pit of a stomach. I threw all the empty boxes away and washed the piles of dishes that were in the sink so Jake and Billy would have something clean to eat out of. Jacob was always too tired from patrol and school to do them most of the time. Once that was done I watched as Jake helped his dad into his room and into bed. I went into to Jacob's room sat on his bed. I picked up my cell and dialed Emily's cell phone.

Ring…Ring… "Hello?" Emily asked

"Hey Emily I just wanted to let you know I'm going to stay the night with Jake." I said

"Alright I'll tell Sam. You know his not going to be too happy but at least you won't be home alone. Sam and I are still in Seattle so we will probably go stay at a Hotel." Emily said

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." I said we said our goodbyes then we hung up. I got up and looking for a shirt to barrow from Jake to sleep in. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped the shirt over my head the shirt fell to my knees.

"You look sexy in my clothes." Jake said

I jumped at the sound of his voice in the quiet room. I looked up at Jake blushing tomato red at his comment.

**~Little Lemon Here skip if you don't want to read~**

Jake cupped my cheek bending down connecting his lips with min gentle at first then more forcefully I moaned into his mouth I felt his big hands moving down my back until he cupped my ass picking me up I wrapped my pair legs around his bare waste. I broke away panting as Jake started kissing my neck and sucking on it.

"Jake." I moaned into his ear. "It's too soon." I said braking away from him. He stopped looking into my eyes his had lust and want into them. I laid my head on his and kissed his lip softly.

**~Lemon Over~**

"I'm not saying; never just not now." I said he nodded setting me down on my feet. I crawled into the bed scooting all the way to the wall making room for Jake. He got in laid on his side so we both could fit on his tiny bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest. I feel asleep with the feel of Jake rubbing my back soothingly.

(**Hey, guys sorry for taking down some of the chapters down. Please review and let me know what you think." **


End file.
